


Work it Out

by Wordsandlovers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, But it Gets cute, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, Sadness, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsandlovers/pseuds/Wordsandlovers
Summary: Cyrus sees TJ and Kira at lunch and loses it. He explains how bad it hurts to the Good Hair Crew and TJ tries to apologise.My take on the inevitable apology including an alarming amount of tears and good friendships.





	Work it Out

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the entire show in three days so this was sort of inevitable.

Cyrus was sitting at a lunch table with no food in front of him. He had indulged in a muffin earlier and sort of lost his appetite. He was sulking with his head on the table, people watching through the gap between Andi and Buffy’s arms. He let out a sigh, prompting Buffy to rub his shoulder comfortingly.

Cyrus suddenly sat up, startling his friends, almost causing Andi to spill her juice. 

“What is it?” Buffy asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

“I- uh.” Cyrus tried to voice the words in his head, his mouth not cooperating. It was TJ, who hadn’t seen them yet, scanning the tables for his friends. Cyrus felt his stomach flip at the sight of him, everything was so confusing when it came to TJ, they had been so close and yet he brushed Cyrus off without even a text. Kira was trailing him, chatting excitedly about something Cyrus probably wouldn’t understand. 

As Buffy and Andi turned to see what he was looking at Cyrus saw Kira put a hand on TJ’s shoulder and lean up to him. It was like watching a car crash he had no power to stop, all he could do was look away before the horrific moment of impact. 

He stood then, barely hearing Andi calling his name, almost tripped over his feet as he made his way out of the cafeteria. The air was cold outside, making him wish for a jacket to cover his arms with. Despite the cold, he felt like he could breathe again. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, knees up to his chest, pressing his knuckles to his eyes in a poor attempt to stop himself from crying.

“Cyrus?” He had not expected Jonah to be the one to find him as soon as he had sat down.

“What?” He bit out, sounding meaner than he meant to. 

“I just want to know if you’re okay. Are you?” He was kneeling now, eye level with Cyrus, touching the other boy’s knee kindly. 

Cyrus took a deep breath and sat up straight, hands away from his face. “It’s a boy… that I like.” He felt his cheeks heat up despite the chill in the air. 

“Oh…” He looked surprised and then gave Cyrus a sad smile. “Do you want me to fight him?”  
Cyrus gave a choked laugh. “I don’t think that would solve anything.”

“It was worth a try.”

“Thanks, Jonah.” 

“Anytime,” Jonah stood, shaking out his hair in a way that reminded Cyrus of a puppy, and backed away. “I’ll talk to you later. I hope you two work it out.”

Shortly after Jonah left he heard Andi and Buffy approaching, their feet coming into view from where Cyrus was looking at the floor. Buffy slid down to the ground beside him, letting him lean on her shoulder, body curling into her warmth and comforting presence. 

“Are you all right?” Andi was in a similar crouching position to the way Jonah had been moments before.

“With Jonah…” He started, slowly and with purpose, looking into Andi’s eyes. “When I would see you together, it would hurt. Sting. But it was never like this. It was nothing. This, this is everything, I honestly thought TJ might be different and something could happen. I was wrong and it hurts so much more than I thought it would.”

“Oh, Cyrus.” Buffy held onto him tighter, he sniffled and ducked his head as he felt tears fall down his face. He felt her tense up as he heard someone else approached them. He opened his eyes to see TJ frowning at them and Andi standing up to probably yell at him, her go-to move.

“Can I at least apologise before you start yelling at me?”

Instead of conferring with Cyrus, the two girls, through silent glances and nods, determined his fate. 

“We’ll allow it.” Andi declared, turning to Buffy and offering her a hand so she could stand, leaving Cyrus on the floor to deal with his heartache.

TJ put out his own hand as soon as they were gone, grabbing Cyrus’ wrist and helping the other boy off the ground, something he was glad of, the contact of their hands making him flush a little. Cyrus let go of him, a pang in his chest at the memory of Kira dragging TJ away from him on picture day. He rubbed at his arms to warm himself, watching as TJ realised he was cold and hurriedly handed over his hoodie, something they had done a number of times before. He was too cold to resist and glad for the warmth but not the way the smell of TJ’s hoodie made his head swim.

“Do you want to know why I didn’t wear the costume?” TJ asked, tentative.

“Kind of, though I think the reality might hurt more.” Cyrus was avoiding TJ’s eyes, looking at their shoes.

“I’d rather you hate me for me rather than some idea.”

Cyrus looked up, surprised. “I could never hate you.”

“Never’s a strong word.” TJ scratched the back of his neck.

“So is hate.” Cyrus countered.

“Right,” TJ gulped. “I’m gay.”

A beat of silence passed between them as Cyrus’ confusion grew. 

“Are you making fun of me?” His eyes were stinging again, he had seen Kira and TJ in the cafeteria, he must have heard his conversation with the girls.

“What? No, Cyrus, I’m gay.” He said it with a tinge of desperation that made Cyrus’ heart hurt.

“Oh, okay.” Cyrus’ mind was racing, trying to keep up, his world shifted.

“Yeah, Kira was saying these things and all I could think of was what people would say if they saw us in our costume. I know I did the wrong thing, and it was silly to care so much about what others think. I was just scared and I didn’t know how to talk to you. I’m really sorry.”

TJ bit his lip, looking distraught, forehead creased. Cyrus had so much to say that he couldn’t say anything at all and before TJ’s gained anything from his silence he flung himself at TJ, grasping him in a tight hug, their chests together in a way they had not been before, arms encircling each other, heads resting on shoulders.

“Are you still scared?” Cyrus asked, pulling out of the hug, a smile on his lips.

“Of what?” TJ tilted his head in confusion.

“People thinking we’re gay?”

“No.” TJ shook his head, grinning easily.

“Good,” They beamed at each other. “In that case, TJ, can I hold your hand?”

“I’d like that.” 

Cyrus carefully laced their fingers together, letting TJ pull him towards the cafeteria. They stopped in front of the door, tense at the gravity of the situation. TJ leant over and gently placed a kiss on Cyrus’ cheek, transforming his frown to a wide grin. Cyrus caught TJ by the back of the neck with his free hand to bring him back closer to him, touching their lips in a tender, tentative kiss that only lasted for a few seconds but felt like the best moment in Cyrus’ life so far. He laughed as TJ blushed, pulling him through the doorway to where their friends were waiting.


End file.
